Arale Norimaki
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Power Arale can move at Mach 1 while walking, got from Earth to Saturn in a few seconds, and ran around the world many times in a brief amount of time. She can easily lift 100 tons, and has enough power to destroy the Earth with a single punch23 or move the planet from Mars to Venus (which is a distance of at least 141,578,000 miles) with a single stomp. She also survived being crushed between Mars and Earth with little visible damage. Arale is capable of destroying the moon just by throwing a rock at it. She also managed to knock Caramel Man 001 so hard that he flew into the sun in a few seconds and cracked it upon impact. In the crossover episodes of the Dr. Slump remake with Dragon Ball, Arale fights against Goku when he is out of control in his Great Ape form, and she grabs him by the tail and throws him off into an open area. However it is shown in Dr. Slump that she is unable to defeat Caramel Man 007, even with the help of Obotchaman, she is also shown to be unable to defeat the Teapot Genie - who was so powerful it took the likes of an angered Tsukutsun Tsun to defeat. Arale easily overpowers General Blue in Dragon Ball and defeats Mercenary Tao as well in Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure. During the time the King Piccolo Saga was made, Toriyama stated that if Goku and Arale fought, Arale would probably be stronger than Goku.24 Special abilities * Earth-Splitter – Arale punches the ground beneath her, causing the planet to split in half. Also used in''Dragon Ball: Origins 2'' and J-Stars Victory Vs. * Watermelon/Pumpkin Cannon – A "technique" that Arale uses several times as a prank on Senbei. She loads a Rocket Launcher with a pumpkin or a watermelon and fires it at her target, usually wearing a kunoichi outfit while doing so. Also used in Dragon Ball: Origins 2. * Woohoo! – Arale picks up a large boulder and throws it at her opponent. She used this technique in''Mystical Adventure''. It is also one of her Blast 2 in the video game Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 and one of her A button surprise attack in Dragon Ball: Origins 2. * Kiiin! – Arale runs at extreme speeds of up to 500 miles per hour, while shouting 'kiiin', onomatopoeic for the sound of a speeding airplane. This technique is named Ping! in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. * Playing Pro-Wrestling – A combination of the Arale Kick and Headbutt, followed by a beam fired by the Gatchans. It is her Ultimate Blast in''Budokai Tenkaichi 3''. ** Arale Kick – Arale runs after her target and does a dropkick.25 Also used in Dragon Ball: Origins 2. ** Headbutt – Arale lunges upward at her airborne target, headbutting the foe in the torso with very powerful force. This technique is capable of sending the average person flying for hundreds of miles. * N'cha Cannon – Arale's secret weapon. N'cha cannon is a very powerful beam shot from the mouth. To use it, Arale takes a deep breath before yelling out her signature greeting, "N'cha!" (or another greeting, on a rare occasion) very loudly. Though this is devastating, using it repeatedly, or when low in battery power, can drain her energy supply and render her immobile. Also used in Dragon Ball: Origins 2. * Ncha! – Arale takes a deep breath before yelling out her signature greeting, "N'cha!" Ncha! is one of Arale's Blast 1 in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. * Excited – One of Arale's Blast 1 in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. Screenshots 32-1501450406.PNG Dragon-69-0711 41518229600 o.jpg Dragon-69-0710 41518229620 o.jpg Dragon-69-0513 43278184982 o.jpg Dragon-69-0420 43327767401 o.jpg Dragon-69-0419 29458308768 o.jpg Dragon-69-0418 43327767501 o.jpg Dragon-69-0417 43327767561 o.jpg Dragon-69-0416 29458308898 o.jpg Dragon-69-0415 29458308978 o.jpg Dragon-69-0414 29458309038 o.jpg Dragon-69-0413 29458309148 o.jpg Category:Dragonball Universe Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Transformation Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Slave Category:An Arm and a Leg Category:Z Fighters Rogues Gallery Category:Planet Buster Category:Energy Projection Category:Strength Class 100 Category:Fourth Wall Breakers Category:Glasses Category:Humans of Universe 7 Category:Shonen Jump Category:Girl Category:Robots Category:Women with Superpowers Category:Female Category:Spiritual Aura Category:Universe 7 Category:Screenshots Category:Space Adaption Category:Space Travel